My Guardian Angel
by 2-Hearted-Human
Summary: Sequel to 'My Music Box'. There's a wedding, a tragedy, a death and a surprise. Will there be a happy ending? "But that's impossible...isn't it?" Cried the Master
1. A White Rose

Rose sat down for the about the 47th time, exhausted and sore. For the whole day she had been too busy organising decorations, tables, food and guests to even have a minute to rest.

Her work was done for now at least and now she could enjoy the comfort of a chair for, she looked down at her watch, 20 seconds.

She looked around at her work and was pleased, she never thought her self as the head designer and she especially never thought that she would do such a good job.

She smiled and looked down at her hand that was gently placed on her round tummy. She was reluctant of ever finding a dress that would fit her. But after a long patient search she was suited into a gorgeous white silk dress, strapless, that came down past her knees and matched Martha's and Donna's .

Time was of the essence and she needed to get back to Martha and Donna who were waiting for her.

Rose placed one hand on the table's edge and the other on the top of the chair before awkwardly pulling herself up.

After that achievement she turned towards the doors and found her mother waiting for her. She wore a huge smile on her face as well as her newly bought outfit for the day.

"Come on sweetheart, we've got to be there before 1"

"I know mum, I just had to make sure that everything was perfect for afterwards"

"It is, you've done a wonderful job, now we just need to get back to the car, Mickey's waiting"

"I'm coming"

Mother and daughter hooked arms as they left the huge building and walked towards the car. The drive didn't take long, Rose was thankful that they were actually in London instead of some of world planet, that way it was easier to get around.

The church wasn't huge, but perfect in size.

Inside it wasn't anything like an old castle, or an 18th century church. The windows were huge and only some were beautifully designed with pictures and colours, therefore it lit up the church, lightening the mood.

Half the seats were full, all occupied by those invited. Family and friends of course.

Rose entered with the help of Mickey, who lead her towards Jack who was standing at the alter speaking to the priest.

He turned when he saw her and smiled, finishing his conversation he walked over to her.

"Hey good-lookin"

"You really think so?"

"No, I was talking to the baby"

To demonstrate, Jack leaned forward and began to talk to Rose's tummy, earning him a knock on the head.

"Sheesh I was just joking. No really, you look beautiful"

Jack pecked Rose on the cheek before leading her over to were Donna was standing with her mum and grandad.

"Hi Donna"

"Oh Rose, I didn't see you come in, how's the hall?"

"Great, I got everything done, the decorations are in place and the menu is sorted"

"Brilliant, now we just need to wait for everyone to arrive"

Just then the Master entered and quickly paced up to them. He wore his brand new black suit and tie, with a white rose stuck to his left lapel of his Jacket. His face was an expression of panic.

"Have you guys seen The Doctor"

"Even if we did, you can't see him"

"Why not?" His face was like a school boy

"Because it's unlucky, you'll just have to wait" taunted Jack

"But I need to see him"

"What for?"

"To give him these"

The master held out a box that showed no clue as to what was inside.

Donna sighed

"I'll give it to him if you want"

"O.K tell him there from me"

"Right o"

Donna left the group to there discussion

"So Master you excited?"

"We'll I can't stop smiling and I'm getting this weird feeling at the pit of my stomach"

"Butterflies"

"Huh?"

"It's called Butterflies, it a feeling you get in your tummy when your nervous for something, but right now I think the doctor is way more nervous than you"

"And why's that?"

"Well he's been in the back room getting ready for the past 2 hours. Knowing him, it never takes him that long to get ready"

"Maybe he's nervous too" suggested Rose

"A bit more I think"

"Give him time, he's getting married after all. And shouldn't you as best man be with him for comfort?"

"Nah. I think Donna's got that sorted. And you best be getting ready too, I think its starting soon" Jack said as he pointed to the Master

The master tutted like a child and walked to the back of the church and through the doors.

"You guys ready?"

Jack and Rose turned to see Martha standing behind them

"Hi Martha, yeah I think were starting soon"

"Brilliant, I'm getting excited."

"Me too" Jack agreed

"And I must hand it to my self, the choice in dresses for the bride's maids are fabulous" Jack said in his Gok Wan impression.

"I know, although I don't think you can actually call us bride's maid. Since there is no bride" said Martha

"Alright then, Groom's maids"

"Yeah but you are right, these dresses are quite nice and for once I actually think I look quite good in it, which is a first"

"Speak for yourself, your not the one walking about with this huge thing"

Jack frowned "Aw don't say that, that thing will be your pride and glory in the future"

"Yeah, but right now it's just a huge bump that wants loads of food and kicks a lot"

Jack and Martha laughed

Jack leaned closer to her "So what ya think, 2 more months"

Rose stared wide eyed at the thought "I know, I can't believe it's gone by so quickly"

"Have you found out the sex yet?" asked Martha

"Not sure if I should. It's nice to be surprised on the day, but it's also good to be even more prepared"

"Yeah, true"

"But just think Rose, 2 more months and you'll be holding a newborn beautiful baby in your arms"

"Yeah. 2 more months…and I'll be a mum"

* * *

Donna found the doctor's room at last and gave it a gentle knock

"Doctor, it's me Donna, can I come in?"

She heard faintly from the other side

"Sure"

Donna proceeded on opening the door, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. When she turned back she found the Doctor hunched over the table at the far wall in front of the window. He sat on the edge of the chair with his head buried in his arms. He was dressed also in his new black tux and tie. But what surprised her most is when she looked down at his feet and saw that he was wearing a pair of black leather polished patent shoes.

"Wow"

The doctor raised his head from the table for the first time.

"What?" he face was mask of worry

"Your shoes, there…different"

"They. Are uncomfortable" he pouted as he lay his head back down on his arms

"Then why are you wearing them?"

"Because I wanted to look my best"

"That doesn't mean you have to walk around the whole day wearing uncomfortable shoes"

The doctor simply sighed and looked out the window

"What's the matter Spaceman? You nervous?"

He smirked "Donna, I'm a nervous wreck! I'm about to have a panic attack! I'm freaking out here"

"Why? There's nothing to worry about"

"Because"

He sighed

"I've been dreaming about this day since I was your age"

"Wow that's a long time. But you told me before that you had kids and were obviously married"

The doctor raised his eyebrow at her

"Oh you mean with the master"

He nodded "I never thought that this day would come, and now that's it's here, I just know that something is going to happen"

"Yes, something is going to happen. You are going to get married to the man you love, and nothigns going to stop you"

"Thanks Donna"

"Anytime. Oh and that reminds me" she said as she looked down at the box in her hands. She held it out to the doctor who took it from her like it was a bomb

"What's this?"

"Dunno, The master said he wanted to give it to ya"

The doctor shrugged his shoulder's and opened the box. Inside was a note, that had been placed on top of an object that had been covered in a white foil. The doctor placed the box down on the table and read the note.

_"You'll never suit them"_

_Love the Master xxx_

The doctor frowned and leaned forward to inspect the box. He pulled back the wrapping and was ecstatic at what he saw. Donna also smiled at what she saw. Inside the box were a pair of brand new black and white converse just for him.

The doctor couldn't help but grin.

He wasted no time on kicking off his uncomfortable shoes and putting on his new ones. The fitted perfect and they were much more comfortable.

"That has just made my day"

"The days not over yet spaceman, you ready?"

"Yup"

Just then the doors opened and jack's head popped through,

"We're waiting"

"Coming"

Jack stepped fully into the room to take a look

"God, he's lucky, you look great"

"Thanks jack" replied the doctor

"But your not ready yet"

Jack walked over to the table and picked up something, before coming back to face the doctor. Jack nodded to Donna and she left to join Rose and Martha in her place, leaving the tow men alone.

Jack held a small white Rose in his hand and placed it on the doctor's jacket, before dusting off his suit and standing back to take a look at his work.

"Ugh, do I have to give you away?" Jack moaned

"No lets ditch this place and run away together" the doctor said sarcastically

"Can we, really?" Jack played along

"No, cause then we'll miss all the food"

"Darn it"

The doctor smiled at jack which soon turned into a nervous look and jack could sense it

"Doc, it's going to be fine. Just remember, I'll always be waiting if it doesn't work out"

"Jack"

"Ok, ok. You look great and your gonna have a wonderful time"

"Thanks Jack"

At that moment, a bell sounded for everyone's attention in the church. They were all told to be seated and the mass was about to begin.

The doctor's hearts were pounding in his chest as he looked to jack.

Jack smiled at him

"You ready to get married Timelord?"

The doctor smiled back "Ready as I'll ever be"

Jack hooked him arm around the doctor's and lead him out of the room

Allons-y

* * *

**Tell me what you think:)**


	2. Mr and Mr Smith

"Can I ask you all to stand, we are about to begin the ceremony"

The doctor's grip on jack's arm tightened. His hearts raced as Jack looked at him.

"Doc calm down, it's going to be fine"

"Jack, I don't feel well"

"You're just nervous. The minute you walk down that aisle and see the master standing there, waiting for you, you'll be the happiest man in the universe"

Everyone took their positions n front of the doors. Martha in front with Leo, Rose behind her with Mickey, Donna behind them with Wilf and finally, the doctor and Jack. They heard the music begin to play on the other side of the doors and the doctor couldn't help but grip even tighter onto Jack.

The doors opened and everyone who was now standing turned around to see them all begin to walk don the aisle. Martha and Leo made the first move and began to walk down, when they were halfway, Rose and Mickey walked down.

Jack and the doctor were out of view from the guest, and so they couldn't the doctor resting his head on Jack's shoulder, trying to get his breathing to calm down.

Donna looked over and smiled at him in reassurance before beginning to walk down with Wilf.

The doctor looked at Jack, complete panic on his face.

"Remind me again why I'm getting married like a human does"

"Because neither you or the master wanted a normal Gallifreyian wedding. You didn't want it to be big a fancy. And since you love us humans, you both decided to have a wedding in a human church, with a human ceremony and a human party after"

"Ah"

"The only difference be the priest, since we had to get him from some of set planet that would actually do wedding for two Timelords"

"Ah Yes"

"You ready"

The doctor gulped in reply as Jack began to pull him towards the door. When they came into view, the crowd smiled. The doctor tried not to blush and only succeeded in forgetting that he was suppose to start walking. Jack kept reassuring him that it was ok. When they were half way down, the doctor couldn't hold it in anymore. He smiled from ear to ear. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He can remember he first wedding, back home. He was nervous then as he was now. But now that he was having a human wedding rather than a Timelord one, it felt lie he had never been married at all.

He looked forward at the alter and saw the Master standing there with the priest looking back at him. The master stood tall as he smiled at the approaching doctor. His hands were crossed over him and held each other in a gentleman manor. The doctor and Jack now walked up the few steps towards the alter before coming to a stop. Jack un-hooked his arm from the doctors and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. The master moved forward and took the doctor's hand. Jack walked up to the master and gave him a hug as he whispered to him.

"You take care of him"

"Always"

Jack smiled and took his place as Best man. He looked over to were Martha, Donna and Rose stood and smiled to them. They smiled back to him.

The master looked at the doctor and smiled as he squeezed his hand. The master then looked down at the doctor's feet and saw that he was now wearing his new shoes. The Master grinned from ear to ear.

"Told you they suited you better"

The doctor whispered back "You have such a fashion sense"

"Dear family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of The Doctor and The Master in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as one"

"Doctor and Master, today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams."

After a few readings from Jackie and Francine, It came to the vows. The doctor and the master turned to face each other.

"Do you Master, take the Doctor to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Do you Master choose the Doctor to be your partner in life, to support and respect him in his successes and as well his failures, to care for him in sickness and in health, to nurture him, and to grow with him throughout the seasons of your life together?"

"I do"

"And do you Doctor, take the Master to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do"

"Do you Doctor, accept the Master as your life mate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for him in times of need, to soothe him in times of pain, and to support him in all endeavours, big and small."

"I do"

The priest smiled and nodded toward the Master. The Master nodded in understanding before looking toward the doctor again.

"I, Master, promise you, Doctor, that I will be your husband from this day forward, to be faithful and honest in every way, to honor the faith and trust you place in me, to love and respect you in your successes and in your failures, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and your friend, on this journey that we make together."

The doctor smiled his toothy grin

"Took me ages to learn that"

The priest then nodded at the doctor.

"I Doctor, accept you Master, as my companion and my husband. I promise to care for you, honor you, and cherish you, for as long as we both shall live. I take you to be my spouse, in equal love, as a mirror for my true self, as a partner on my path, to honor and to cherish, in sorrow and in joy, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward."

The priest smiled and looked over to Jack.

"May we have the rings please?"

Jack made a face, remembering where he put them and took both rings out of his jacket pocket. Then stepping forward and gave one ring to the master and the other to the doctor. The Master went first.

"Doctor, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love"

The master held the doctor's hand as he slowly slid the ring down his finger. The doctor couldn't remember the last time he wore a ring. It being there felt so strange and new. Now he took the master's hand and copied him. He slid the ring down his finger.

"Master I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you."

The priest closed his book and looked to everyone

"By the power invested in me by the holy church of London, Earth and the shadow proclamation, I now pronounce you newly weds. You may kiss"

The church erupted with cheers and claps as the doctor and the master kissed for the first time as husbands.

* * *

**Please review:)**


End file.
